Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to antenna assemblies, and, more particularly, to antenna assemblies including antenna modules that connect together to form an antenna layer.
Microwave antennas may be used in various applications, such as satellite reception, remote sensing, military communication, and the like. Printed circuit antennas generally provide low-cost, light-weight, low-profile structures that are relatively easy to mass produce. These antennas may be designed in arrays and used for radio frequency systems, such as identification of friend/foe (IFF) systems, electronic warfare systems, radar, signals intelligence systems, personal communication systems, satellite communication systems, and the like.
Typically, an antenna assembly is formed as a single unit. For example, an entire assembly may be formed as a single, integral piece. As such, if the antenna assembly exhibits any imperfections or defects, the entire antenna assembly is typically defective and unusable. In general, the probability of imperfections and defects in an antenna assembly increases with larger antenna assembly sizes.
Current methods of manufacturing an antenna assembly combine large, complex components into a single antenna assembly. Aligning the large, complex components into a bondable configuration is typically labor and time intensive. Complex and/or expensive tooling is typically used to form a single antenna assembly. Moreover, well-trained, skilled labor is needed to form the antenna assembly.
Additionally, current methods of manufacture generally do not allow components of the assembly to be tested prior to bonding to ensure proper operation. Instead, all components are bonded together simultaneously, despite the possibility of certain defects occurring during the bonding process.
In general, systems and methods for manufacturing typical antenna assemblies lack scalability. Additionally, known systems and methods are time and labor intensive.